Volturi Interviews
by Young In Love Pretending
Summary: I decided to interview the Volturi! I made a few spazzy changed to a few things that I thought needed to be made awesomer. Like... ALEC HAS A MATE!


**Disclaimer: I only own Lilly. **

Volturi interviews:

Alec POV

What do you think of Lilly?

I'm not going into details. One minute I was in excruciating pain and the next I was in the presence of the girl who would change me forever. I'm not going to tell you that she is a perfect angel, but she is perfect for me, and in my eyes she is an angel. The typical persona of the perfect girl is just not Lilly. She is stubborn and arrogant and she can't sit still for more than a few seconds. She is sarcastic and she likes to annoy people and might really be crazy and to be honest, the most irksome woman I have ever met. She drives me absolutely insane and I love her for that. So what, she's a bit hyper and annoying at times, but we all have our bad sides. I just wish she would listen to something I have to say for once. You know, just once.

Lilly POV

What do you think of Alec?

Alec is… complicated. He just doesn't talk much. Um, well he is very… wow I can't even think of the right word for him. He is very easily annoyed. Yeah, lets go with that. I love getting on his nerves. He doesn't really understand me. He thinks I'm literally insane. I'm not, I promise. No, I love Alec to death -pardon my wording-. He is just the most loveable person I have ever met. We are just complete opposites. People can't ever really believe that we 're married, just because he is so easily annoyed and I'm so hyper and crazy. But yeah. I love him. I just wish he would quit being such a grinch. You know, like laugh or smile for once in his undead life.

Together POV

Who is the nicer one?

Alec: Laughs.

Lilly: I think I'm the nicer one. Alec is a sweetheart, he just doesn't like to let anyone know it.

Alec: Well, you practically scream it to the world.

Lilly: There is nothing wrong with being nice.

Alec: There is when you are supposed to be a member of the Volturi Guard.

Lilly: Just because you work for the Italian vampire mafia, it doesn't mean you can't be nice.

Alec: Mafia? Really? Nice choice of words. No one fears nice people.

Lilly: I'm nice.

Alec: And no one is scared of you. You aren't very intimidating.

Lilly: Why would I want people to be scared of me?

Alec: Because you are a member of the Volturi.

Lilly: Aro is nice. A little insane, but he is nice.

Alec: Whatever. Lilly is the nicer one.

Why are you two married again?

Lilly: Because Alec is actually very sweet.

Alec: Because she annoyed me to the point of total insanity.

Lilly: Because someone needed to teach him to be more social.

Alec: Because someone needed to make sure she wasn't on happy pills.

Lilly: Because someone had to teach him to be less of a grinch.

Alec: Because someone had to keep her calm.

Lilly: Because he needed to be happier.

Alec: Because she needed to be less happy.

Both: He/ She drives me crazy!

Wow. Have you two ever thought of marriage counseling?

Lilly: He doesn't want to talk to a shrink. He thinks I caused him serious damage.

Alec: Because you are so annoying.

Lilly: If you find someone being happy annoying, you have serious problems.

Alec: If you are happy all of the time you have serious problems.

Lilly: If you think I'm on happy pills maybe you should borrow them sometime.

Alec: No thanks, I don't want to annoy everyone around me.

Lets end that one right there. So what do you like about each other? Not what you don't like, what you do like.

Lilly: I like the look on his face when I annoy him.

Alec: I like her smile.

Lilly: I like how when he stands still he still moves him fingers because he's bored.

Alec: I like how she never wears matching socks.

Lilly: I like how his voice gets higher when he's trying to figure out what I've done wrong.

Aw, how sweet! So how did you two meet?

Lilly: I was already a member of the Volturi guard before Alec and Jane were turned into vampires.

Alec: When we had to be turned, Demitri, Felix, and Lilly were the only members of the Volturi Guard at the time.

Lilly: Well, out of the three of us, I was the one with the best self control. Naturally, I was the one who had to bite them.

Alec: And basically that's how it happened.

So I guess it wasn't love at first site? You two just don't seem like the type.

*Alec and Lilly look at each other.*

Lilly: Yes-

Alec: And no. It was both.

Lilly: We had to learn to love each other.

Alec: Because when some completely beautiful woman walks in the room squealing about how cool it going to be when you're a vampire you have to know she's crazy, yet you still think she's beautiful.

Lilly: When Alec quits being a grinch he's absolutely perfect. He wasn't a grumpy butt when we met, so yeah I thought he was perfect. Then he got annoyed with me and he's been that way ever since.

So… kinda sorta? Okay, well.. Cool. *Whispers to crew member "Kind of an odd couple are they not?"*

**YAY! I had to make Lilly. Alec needs a mate. So I, being the wonderful person I am, gave him one. She's freaking awesome. I can do more interviews, or I can make a story about Alec and Lilly. Review and tell me your preference. Please? REVIEW! REVIEW! You know you want to… PLEASE? Yeah. I'm a spaz. I know. Review and tell me to calm down. Okay? OKAY?**


End file.
